My Living Nightmare
by izzydaviesxx
Summary: Story about a mistake that can cause then end of peoples lives. Written in Sam Nicholls POV. Characters are, Sam, Tom, Iain, Fletch, Zoe, Adam, Kirsty, Tamzin, Jeff, Dixie, Polly, Linda, Dylan, Noel, Big Mac, Louise, Jay and Ruth.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is my new story I've been writing it for weeks now and decided to finally upload it hope you all enjoy.**_

My alarm went off reminding me that I had to be at the ED in 2 hours. I decided to take a shower and get ready before leaving early so that I might have a chance of talking to Tom before shift started. I need to talk to him about what happened last night, I need him to know that I didn't want it to happen. He had annoyed me so much that day by trying to tell me that I shouldn't go on shouts with Jeff, Dix, Pol, Tams and Iain anymore because it was "to dangerous" and he doesn't want me to "go and get myself killed". Thinking back to it I do realise that he was only looking out for me and I was so stupid to kick off over it. I wish I wasn't so stubborn and went for a drink when everyone else did, not with Iain because there's a massive chance that I might have lost my fiancé forever now. I decided to drive to work because then I could wear my scrubs there instead of having to get changed because then I would have more of a chance of talking to Tom and for longer.

I arrived at the ED 15 minutes before my shift so I decided to go straight to the staff room to see if I would be able to find Tom in there, luckily for me he was sat on the sofa talking to Fletch.

"I didn't think Sam would ever cheat on you though mate it just doesn't sound like her" I overheard Fletch say to Tom. I knew Fletch wouldn't say anything that would make us stay split up because he knows how much I love Tom and he hates it when I'm not smiling.

"Fletch the reason her and Dylan split was because she cheated on him with Iain as well, if I see him today there is no way that I'm going to be able to hold myself back from swinging for him." I knew Tom would go and do something stupid. Even though I don't mind him hitting Iain it's just the fact that he would most likely lose his job for it and I don't want to be the reason that Tom loses his job. I decided to walk in before anything else was said about what happened last night.

"Tom..." I said as I watched him and Fletch sat on the sofa, he turned around almost immediately and looked at me. I could tell by looking into his eyes that he was angry, but for some reason his eyes were really puffy like he had been crying to, I really wish he hasn't.

"I will just leave you two to it then" Fletch said getting up and walking towards the door but before he got there he stopped and turned back around, "oh and Sam"

"What Fletch" I replied back slightly harsh even though I didn't mean to I was just wondering what could be so important that it couldn't wait until after I had spoken to Tom.

"I'm working with you today, Zoe wanted me to keep an eye on you after what happened last night so when you've finished in here just come down cubicles because I will cover for you until you get there" he told me with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Fletch, means a lot" I smiled at my best friend, Fletch is probably the best friend I have ever had, he can always make me smile no matter how bad things get. Before I had the chance to say anything I was interrupted by Tom.

"What the fuck do you want Sam? If cheating on me in front of all of our colleagues wasn't bad enough you still feel the need to come into work and embarrass me here too" Tom telling me this was when I knew I had lost him and how hard it would be to have even the slightest chance of getting him back.

"Tom, you mean the world to me. I regret kissing Iain I really do, it wasn't meant to happen it was an accident it will never happen again I swear, the only reason I went to meet him was to have a drink with him nothing else. I love you Tom I mean it please I seriously can't live without you babe I need you Tom" and with saying this the room fell silent once again.

**_Please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so this carry's on exactly from where the last one left off, it's not as long because the last one was 2 chapters in one.**_

"Sam, I love you too and you know that but you obviously don't love me as much as you think you do if you cheated on me with that twat Iain" His voice started to get louder as he relived last night in his head, I could tell he was getting angry again whilst saying it. I could feel the tears in my eyes I tried my harvest to blink them in but when I went to speak they just poured out.

"Tom I love you more than you know, I can't live without you Tom I need you. Iain was a mistake, a big mistake I wish it never happened." I paused not knowing whether to tell Tom the truth about what happened or not, I decided I should if there was ever a chance of me and him getting back together.

"He forced it Tom, I didn't want to tell you this but he did. He forced his lips against mine and when I went to pull away he grabbed the back of my head to keep me there in his grasp, and that's when you all walked in Tom. I'm so sorry I never told you I really am it's just he scares me Tom you don't know what he is really like not the way I know him, if you hadn't walked in when you did who knows what he would have done" and with saying that the tears wouldn't stop, Tom pulled me close to his chest to try to calm me down but it wouldn't help, I just couldn't pull myself together even though I hated being weak in front of anyone even Tom I just couldn't help it. I couldn't stop shaking and even with Tom reassuring me that I was going to be fine, I knew that with Iain involved that would be very unlikely and to make matters even worse the door opened and me and tom almost immediately turned to face it and Iain was just stood in the door way with that same smirk he always has on his face. I knew exactly what was going to happen next...

**_Next update will be in the next few days. Please R&R._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is a longer chapter to normal because I don't think I will be updating for a few days sorry.**_

Tom had decided that punching Iain would be the best idea so that's what he did but he was shouting at him at the same time so he knew what he was being punched for, "don't you go anywhere near Sam ever again you desperate prick, she doesn't want you so don't force yourself on her, you're an excuse for a man" Iain looked shocked but I didn't know whether he was shocked at what Tom had said or the fact that I had told him, no matter what he was shocked at I knew he couldn't hold down his temper so it didn't take long before Iain shot back at Tom.

"Sam doesn't love you Tom, she loves me and she has done ever since we were in Afghanistan together. She will never love you Tom she doesn't even like you. She's using you to try to make me jealous that is all she ever uses us men for, to make other ones jealous" and with that Tom lashed out and punched him once again and before Iain had the chance to respond Fletch walked in after hearing everything that was just said,

"I don't care what either of you think of each other don't even bother trying to use Sam to get your own way, she's my best friend so Iain stay away from her you sick freak and Tom, sort your anger out mate. And before Zoe hears about this second-hand we are all going to her office now to explain to her" Fletch said as he ushered us all out of the room leading us to Zoe's office.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in" Zoe called through to us all.

"Alright Zo, I think there's something you need to know" Fletch told her as we walked into the room, Tom and I were hand in hand, Tom not wanting to let go especially with Iain around.

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this Fletch. Someone care to explain to me what's going on then?" Zoe replied back, her eyes scanning the room. I just looked from Tom to Fletch who was stood either side of me, not wanting to say anything that could make matters worse. After a short silence Tom spoke up,

"Well Zo as you know what happened last night I don't really need to explain that apart from the fact that Iain forced himself on Sam refusing to let her go, she told me before shift and I wasn't expecting Iain to walk in so I when he did I kinda just lost it"

"You didn't just lose it you done it on purpose because Sam wants me and not you" Iain replied with a smug look on his face and Fletch had t immediately step in because Tom almost hit Iain again.

"Sam is this true?" Zoe asked me with a look of concern plastered on her face, she was in fact one of my closest friends but I knew that she couldn't let that effect her professional judgement. I could only not, not trusting myself to speak because I knew that if I did then the tears would just pour out again.

"Okay, we will have to sort this out later though after I have spoken to Dixie considering I ain't Iain's boss but Iain whilst you are inside my department I want you to stay away from both Sam and Tom do you understand me?" Zoe said, I knew she wanted to help but I also knew that there was nothing she could do until she had spoken to Dixie.

"Sure Dr. Hanna, sure I will be a good little boy and do what you tell me yeah? Iain said still with that smug look on his face,

"just get out of here and do your job Iain"Zoe said slowly starting to get annoyed at his attitude towards the whole situation. Iain Walked out but before he got through the door he looked straight at me and said,

"This is not over Sam" and as soon as he had closed the door I was crying into Tom's chest again. I just wanted to get on with my shift now and forget everything but I knew that working with Fletch meant that I won't be able to forget about it even for a minute.

**_Thankyou for all of the reviews. Please R&R. BTW I haven't got anything against Iain I actually quite like him apart from when he messes with Tam but this is just for the sake of the story. _**

**_Please can you follow me on twitter, HolbyCasualty__**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey so here's the next chapter.**_

We were about 10 minutes into shift and Fletch hadn't taken his eye off of me once, it was really starting to annoy me now.

"Fletch please, I know you're worried but can you not look at me all the time, you know how self-conscious I get" I spoke up to him finally but I didn't realise just how loud I had said it until Linda had come over. Zoe had probably told her everything by now.

"You alright Sam? I overheard Zo talking to Dixie earlier, I'm really sorry about what has happened. I'm always here if you need me, to talk to or to help you beat the crap out of him" I never thought that I would get this from Linda, she is always so judging and wants to start a war over everything, I really hope that this doesn't end up like a war.

"Thanks Linda and I don't think we're gonna need to start a fight with him anytime soon" I said to her. She smiled in return then carried on doing her job, for once. The rest of the shift passed by quite quickly apart from when I had people approaching me to ask how I was. Jeff had made sure that Iain stayed out in the ambulance during the pass over because he didn't want him anywhere near me. I had guessed that Dixie had already told him and I was right when he spoke to me about it, and well Linda had told everyone else without a doubt. Surprisingly, everyone wasn't gossiping about it and were just being really nice to me about it instead.

It was the end of the shift and we was all called back to Zoe's office. I thought that it was just going to be me, Tom, Zoe, Fletch, Iain and Dixie but I was wrong, Jeff, Linda, Tamzin, Polly, Kirsty, Adam, Dylan, Noel, Big Mac, Louise, Jay, Ruth and Lenny was all there as well which was defiantly going to annoy Iain even more.

"I guess you all know why I have kept you all behind even though shift finished 10 minutes ago." Zoe said and everyone nodded all apart from Iain.

"Why are all of these people here, I thought that this was between me, Sam and Tom?" Iain decided to but in before Zoe could even explain it to him.

"It was until you brought it into work, now it's going to affect everyone" Zoe replied to him but you could sense in her voice that she was still annoyed at him from earlier.

"It's only going to affect other people if they don't let me and get back together and leave us alone" Iain said with anger obvious in his voice. Whenever Iain didn't get his own way he would fight until he did and I have never seen him lose before.

"Sam doesn't want to get back with you Iain what don't you get about that, she loves Tom and she's happy with him why can't you just be happy for them like the rest of us are" Adam said, he had never been afraid to speak his mind not to anyone.

"I think you should shut up now Dr. Trueman because I'm sure that you won't like what will happen you and your girlfriend here" Iain said with a smug look on his face whilst gesturing to Kirsty.

"Leave Kirsty out of this" he shouted back. "What are you going to do with your bare hands that I can't stop aye?" Adam replied. Just then Iain pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"Remember this gun Sam, the one that we was are baby? Well do you?" Iain near enough shouted at me.

"Of course I remember Iain but it was a joke and anyway it's in the past now" I said trying to calm him down.

"Sam, is that loaded?" Linda asked, I could tell she was scared because she was already starting to hide her face into Lenny's chest.

"Yeah it is so if I were you lot then I would get back behind Zoe's desk because Iain will shoot it. I've seen him shoot it before and the trigger is not even slightly stiff" I told them and they all almost immediately moved behind the desk, everyone apart from Tom who didn't want to leave me.

"Sam come on get back yeah?" Tom said to me but there was no way that I was going to be putting anyone else's lives at risk.

"Tom go back there please, I can deal with this" I said to him and even though he refused because he didn't want to leave me eventually Fletch and Jeff pulled him back behind the desk.

"Sam why did you leave Afghanistan again" Iain smirking because he already knew why.

"You know why Iain, there is no need to bring that up again is there" I said to him but I regretted it because I knew he hated to be told what to do.

"You killed an innocent now I'm going to shoot an innocent" Iain said point the gun towards Kirsty just so he could get back at Adam.

"Don't even fucking think about it Iain I swear" Adam said whilst standing in front of Kirsty still not letting go of her though. By now there was armed police outside the door.

"Drop the gun now" One of the officers shouted but that just made him even more angry and he pulled the trigger of an un-aimed gun.

_**please R&R.**_

_**So who watched The Day Of The Doctor then? It was brilliant right, I loved it. Casualty was so good to though and Sam and Iain kiss next week which is annoying but I think that they are quite cute together. Please don't hate on me I do love Tam but Tom doesn't really know what she went through in the army where was Iain does. Guys look at that latest picture I have posted on twitter it's a spoiler for 3 weeks time and it says that Fletch gets arrested omg. My twitter that it's on is HolbyCasualty_ thankyou.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Considering I got a few PM's from people asking what happened next I thought I would be nice and update. Sorry that it's shorter but I have to leave in 10 minutes to go and watch The Day Of The Doctor in 3D and I'm not even dressed yet. Well anyway hope you like it.**_

Once the shot had been fired everyone fell silent waiting to see what damage Iain had done. Before anyone had the chance to check if anyone was injured the police were threw the door arresting Iain. Once they had taken Iain is when Jeff decided it would be a good time to check if everyone was alright. Everyone in front of him was fine which only left Tamzin who was stood behind him and to the side slightly at the time. He couldn't hear her speaking which was strange because normally they couldn't shut her up, he turned round to find Tamzin lumped down behind him with a gunshot womb to her abdomen making it hard for her to do anything. Almost immediately Jeff started to put pressure on the womb before shouting,

"Someone get a trolley, it's Tams." Shouting this made everyone turn around and face their direction and Big Mac and Noel ran out to get the trolley. Adam then decided to take over because Zoe was still slightly shaking.

"Okay, Kirsty, Jay, Linda, Lenny and Ruth go and prep rhesus now" he shouted making all 5 of them rush out of the door and towards rhesus whilst everyone else stayed with her. After they had left Big Mac and Noel returned with a trolley and Adam, Dylan and Jeff lifted her on to it, Jeff still not taking any pressure off of her bleeding abdomen. I couldn't stop crying the whole time they was doing this and I was shaking as well. This was all my fault, I could of done something to calm him down or at least jump in front of the bullet. If I had done either of those things then maybe Tamzin wouldn't be the one here fighting for her life it would of been me instead. It didn't take long for Tom to notice that I was shaking which also made him realise that I was blaming myself and the others soon caught on as well. Tom had wrapped his arms around my waist to try to calm me down whilst we walked quickly down to rhesus and everyone else was trying to tell me that it wasn't my fault, but I knew it was. I still had to help the others try to stabilise her but after about two minutes Fletch pulled me away and over to the side out of the way, I was shaking to much to help them and I would only put her life more at risk by standing there.

"Sam look at me yeah, look at me?" He said to me whilst pulling my face slightly so I was looking him in the eye and not at Tamzin, "None of this is your fault, you didn't pull the trigger Iain did so its his fault. There was nothing that you could of done." Fletch said to me and I just nodded to try to shut him up but I knew he didn't believe me but luckily he just left it at that and pulled me into his arms and let me cry into his chest, just like I did with Tom earlier that day.

"She's stable guys but she needs to go to theatre to get the bullet removed, Kirsty call up please babe and tell them it's one of our own?" Adam announced to everyone in the room.

"Yeah sure babe" Kirsty rushed over to the phone then she was back again within about a minute, "Michael Spence will be operating with Harry Tressler and Gemma Wilde then she has a bed on AAU for recovery." Kirsty told everyone and then Adam, Kirsty, Jeff, Dixie and Polly rushed her over to the lift then up to AAU, it was just a waiting game now.

_**Please R&R. And to the people who don't watch Holby City they are real doctors on that show on AAU.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well my internet has just came back on so I thought I would update.**_

About a week had passed and Tamzin was back to being her normal self and everyone was sat in the staff room together having one large conversation about out lives. The shooting had brought us all a lot closer and now everyone was more like a family, well the people from the team that was there anyway. Zoe's phone rang through the room over the top of what Lenny was saying and she soon silenced us by saying the words we didn't want to here.

"Everyone shut up a minute it's the police" "Okay, what? Shouldn't you have kept him there. No that's not okay. You better hurry up, I don't want my staff in danger because of how rubbish your staff are" Was all we could hear considering she had turned the volume on her phone down so no one heard the other end of her conversations.

"Right I don't want anyone to be alarmed but Iain's broke out of prison and is on his way over here now to kill Sam and Kirsty because he couldn't finish the job last time" She said gingerly. I was scared out of my mind, not that I would show it though. I understand his reasons for hating me, it's out of jealously mainly but Kirsty, she hasn't done anything wrong he just wants to get back at Adam for telling him how it is.

"He wont touch you Kirst, I can promise you that princess" Adam said to Kirsty whilst she was still sat on his lap shaking and sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

"Ad, I love you don't ever forget that" She said but then it made her cry even more, the thought of losing Adam broke her heart, "Look after Nita for me please?" she added at the end. Everyone could see how hard she was taking this for someone as strong as herself.

"I love you too Kirst and there's no way that I'm gonna forget because you're gonna be here to tell me everyday" by now Adam was crying to, not because of the thought of losing Kirsty because he would do everything he could to keep her alive but he hated seeing her like this and it broke his heart into a thousand pieces.

"Sam, stop shaking babe, you're gonna be fine" Tom whispered into my ear he knew that I hated the attention but he knew if he didn't try then I would slowly get worst. I didn't even realise that I was shaking and Tom didn't even know that the reason I was scared wasn't for what he was thinking.

"I'm fine Tom" I told him then smiled at him even though it was only a weak smile and I know he would have been able to see right through it I didn't care right then. Before he could even say anything else I decided to kiss him to shut him up, even though it was only a short kiss it still made him forget his train of thought.

"Guys, he hasn't got the gun anymore, Sam does he have anymore weapons that you know of?" Lenny asked whilst pulling Linda onto his lap to try to keep her safer. All I could do was nod at the moment, I swallowed the lump in my throat before I spoke again.

"A knife, that's all I know. We used to use it in camp all the time to cut through things, it's really sharp." I wish I hadn't of told them that considering it had just made Kirsty cry even more. It was then that we realised that the Knife will most likely be his choice of weapon for when he returns. It took Zoe no time in ringing the police back to inform them.

_**Yes I know that there is no way Tamzin would have recovered that quick but it's for the sake of the story. Please R&R.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well hey it's been a while since I've updated I know and I'm sorry but I have been really busy and I have been going through a lot recently. The next update might take a while because this was the last pre-written chapter. **_

_**This chapter isn't wrote in Sam's POV for a change it's wrote in no one's POV.**_

"Okay thanks" Zoe said after getting off of the phone with the police, "the armed guards will be here any minute now and Kirsty and Sam you will have at least 8 guards around the both of you at all times. This means that you will have to stay together. The ED is going to get closed and all patients are being transferred to St James'. Tom, Adam I'm guessing you would want to stay with these two so the police won't stop you, or anyone else for that matter. Everyone and I mean everyone has to stay in this room at all times unless accompanied with a guard because we are all still at risk."

"Yes Zoe" was all she got in return, and that was only a few mumbles from people anyway. Kirsty was now sobbing uncontrollably into Adam's chest and no matter how he tried he couldn't calm her down. Everyone could see the tears that were slowly starting to come down his face but luckily Kirsty couldn't because that would make her feel even worse. Sam on the other hand had something more important to think about that Iain.

"Tom there is something I really need to tell you about and you're probably going to kill me for not telling you sooner" she said to him getting his full attention and a lot of other people's in the room too, their attention was only there to try to find out some gossip though.

"What is it princess? You're alright aren't you?" Tom asked her, worried about his fiancé.

"Well.. um... I'm.. p...pregnant" she stuttered. "I don't want him to do anything that could harm our baby Tom" and with saying this she started crying hysterically.

He pulled her into his chest whilst saying "Zoe, the guards need to be informed that Sam is pregnant and that nothing can happen to her or the baby ok?" he stated this more than asked though but Zoe just nodded before congratulating them, everyone else soon followed her act of congratulating them.

The guards had just turned up and 8 of them had entered that staff room and Sam, Kirsty, Adam and Tom were told to sit on the sofa at the side of the room. Tamzin joined them over there as well though because she didn't want to end up having surgery again. There was also guards surrounding the room and every exit or entrance to the ward was covered by a guard. The guards would not allow anyone in no matter who they said they were without taking their photo and sending it through to Zoe with a name so that the team could say whether they knew them or not. The whole of the outside of the building, and the roof, was surrounding by guards also. These guards were refusing to let anyone enter the hospital either.

_**I've started writing a Hemma story which I will post in the Holby City section once I've finished this story. Hopefully it will be up before Ty's last episode which is in 3 weeks. PLEASE R&R. All ideas on where you would want the story to go would be helpful but I don't want to kill anyone unless it's quite a good part to do. Thanks guys. **_


End file.
